DE 86 10 421 U1 describes a device for receiving bulk material which, on the bottom of a bulk material container, has at least one clearing arm. In an operating position, the clearing arm carries out a rotational movement about a center axis of the bulk material container in the operating direction of rotation by means of a drive. The clearing arm is pivotable toward the center of the bulk material container about a pivot axis, which is spaced from the center axis and extends parallel to the same, during a rotation in opposition to the operating direction of rotation. The clearing arm in one design is curved in a crescent-shaped manner, where a free outer end has a tip. Two or several clearing arms can also be provided distributed on the periphery of the bulk material container. The bottom of the discharge apparatus is flat. A pressure cone is arranged above the bottom in the bulk material container such that, in some examples, only the bulk material passing through a gap between the bottom edge of the pressure cone and the bottom is cleared out. The cleared out bulk material falls into a collecting funnel which is connectable to an output line.
A similar device having a discharge apparatus for a bulk material bunker is described in DE 81 18 614 U1. The clearing arm, in this example, is mounted on a shaft of a drive which is arranged in a pressure cone. The bottom also has a flat bottom. In addition, the clearing arm is mounted in a fixed manner on the shaft.
DE 33 33 115 C2 describes a device for receiving bulk material which is a bunker and has a discharge apparatus. The bunker has a bottom which is flat in part and slopes obliquely downward toward a center opening (e.g., extends in the manner of a truncated cone). A pressure cone in the form of a hood is arranged above the center opening. The rotatably mounted clearing vanes are moved above the bottom and guide the bulk material from the plane-parallel bottom to the central discharge funnel.
DE 1 940 714 B2 describes a device having a silo and having an apparatus for discharging bulk materials. The silo has a protective saddle on the bottom end and a bottom plate which is arranged under said protective saddle and is provided with a discharge opening. Two clearing arms are mounted on pivot pins between the protective saddle and the bottom plate. An outflow funnel is connected below the clearing arms. The pivot pins are connected to the rotating outflow funnel and the rear parts of the clearing arms, which protrude in relation to the rotational axes, are connected together at their inner ends by a longitudinally adjustable tension rod. Consequently, it is possible to set different inclined positions for the clearing arms.
The figures are not to scale. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.